


Better Idea

by Lil_Red_Riding_Hoodie



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Bottom Thomas, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sexy Thomas, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Newt, sexy Newt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 02:41:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4902442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Red_Riding_Hoodie/pseuds/Lil_Red_Riding_Hoodie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after Scorch Trials movie, instead of bad things happening:<br/>Thomas gets operated on to make the cure and survives<br/>Newt recieved the cure<br/>Minho is rescued<br/>No one died<br/>They live in a lovely paradise<br/>Newt, Minho, and Thomas live together<br/>Alby, Ben, Chuck, and Winston are alive and healthy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Idea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Got feels for Newtmas cuz of a pic I found  
> Minho is working on building something with Gally and Alby  
> So....Newt decides to spend time with his Tommy  
> Comments and kudos welcome...  
> This is a gift for Jamie <3

Newt hugged Minho before he left their hut(mini house thing) to help Gally and Alby build something, Thomas was still asleep so Newt sat in a chair and picked up the staff he'd been carving, and continued where he left off.

About a hall hour later Thomas pads out of the bedroom in one of Newt's shirts, rubbing his left eye and yawning.

Newt realizes he's wearing ONLY the shirt and turns pink in the face.

"Hey Tommy"

"Mm~ Hey Newt" Thomas smiles and walks over as Newt puts his staff aside.

"You sleep well love?" Newt asks as the brunette straddles him, he smiles and kisses the younger boy softly.

Thomas kisses back, "Where's Minho?"

"Building. Can we get back to kissing please?" Newt groans, cupping Tommy's cheek.

Thomas laughs, "Yeah" he kisses the blonde, he moans softly as Newt licks his lips, he lets the blonde explore his mouth.

Newt slides his hands into the shirt, gently rubbing Tommy's nipples with his thumbs making the younger boy moan into the kiss, he parts the kiss with a smile at Thomas' whine of protest, he grips the brunette's thighs softly.

"Tommy, where do you want to take this?"

"Bed. Please Newt" he whines.

"Alright Tommy" Newt gets up and carries the brunette to the room.

He puts Thomas down on the bed gently, he gets onto the bed and between Tommy's legs, and pushes the shirt up.

Thomas watches Newt with a full body blush, Newt leans over him, to suck and nip at his left nipple, he moans cutely.

Newt smirks and wraps his right hand around the brunette's dick and starts jerking him off in a slow pace making him moan more, he smirks letting go of the nipple, "You like that Tommy?"

Thomas bucks his hips up to fuck into Newt's hand, Newt gently presses his free hand to Tommy's lower stomach to still the younger boy, he smirks at Tommy before moving his hand from his dick to hold his hip softly.

Thomas whined, _"Newt please"_ but he tipped his head back when Newt took him into his mouth expertly, and started sucking him just the way he loved.

"Homigod, _Newt, fuck..._ "

Newt licked at his slit as he hollowed out his cheeks to suck more, and bobbed his head slightly, this caused Tommy to buck his hips and moan loudly, Newt groaned and Tommy bucked again.

"Newt!!!" Thomas cried out as he came, he could feel Newt swallow it down before the blonde pulled his mouth off him with an obscene pop noise from the suction he created.

Thomas blushed darker as Newt pulled off his shirt.

"What do you want now Tommy?" Newt asked with a smirk.

Thomas didn't answer just got up onto his knees in front of Newt, unbuttoning and unzipping his pants and tugging them Dow slightly and pulling the underwear too, "Tommy, you don't have t-" Newt broke his sentence off with a low moan as he felt, and watched Tommy's mouth engulf his cock.

Thomas sucked Newt the way he always does, as if he was born to do it, he hummed and moaned over the blonde, earning gasps, groans, and guttural moans from the older boy.

"Tommy- _fuck_ god- _such a good boy-_ mm- so good at this" Newt buried his right hand in Tommy's hair, gripping softly as he bucked his hips slowly back and forth, fucking into the younger boy's mouth.

Thomas moans over Newt's cock softly and the blonde loses it, his hips stutter and still as he cums, "Tommy!"

Thomas swallows it all, and pulls his mouth off and looks at Newt with a small, cute smile, that makes Newt want to ravage him right then and there, but he doesn't, "Do you want me to eat you or finger you baby?" he asks, his voice husky, like it always gets when he does these things.

"B-both! Please Newt" Thomas whines.

"Wanna suck me again while I do it? My good, beautiful, boy?" Newt asks and smiles when Thomas nods.

He moves to lay down, resting on the pillow and smirks when Thomas turns cherry red as he moves to straddle Newt's abdomen, facing away from him, he bends and takes Newt into his mouth again, and Newt moans before grabbing Tommy's ass softly, spreading his asscheeks apart to reveal his entrance and starts to lick at it softly, making the brunette moan over his cock while he sucked him off.

Newt smirked and bucked his hips, soon working his tongue inside Thomas, earning a low moan over his cock, and Tommy sucks more, hollowing his cheeks out.

Newt moaned and bucked his hips again, and Tommy moaned, Newt continued to fuck him with his tongue until the boy started moving his hips back.

He took his tongue out and stopped Thomas from continuing to suck him off, "I'm gonna finger you now Tommy, are you ready?"

Thomas looked over his shoulder at Newt, "Yeah"

Newt smiles, "Such a good boy" he says as he easily slips three fingers into Tommy's perfectly pink and puffy entrance, Thomas moaned hotly, dipping his head down and clutching Newt's pants.

Newt worked his fingers in and out, scissoring them occasionally, loving how it makes Tommy fall apart, soon he withdraws his fingers and licks him one more time.

"How do you wanna do it this time Tommy?" Newt asks, gently rubbing the base of Tommy's spine.

Thomas whines, "On my hands and knees, b-babe please mark me up?" he moves forward enough for Newt to get into position and push into him, he moans loudly, because Newt got all the way in in one go.

"Always my beautiful boy" Newt says as he starts thrusting in and out of his Tommy at a good pace, marking up his neck, back, and shoulders as he does.

Thomas moans loudly and shamelessly while Newt fucks him, whispering encouragements like, 'Such a good boy Tommy', 'You're so good for me love', and 'So goddamn beautiful Tommy'.

Soon Newt hits that spot inside Thomas making the boy cry out, _"Newt!!!"_

He rocks into that spot, reaching around to jerk Tommy off while he does.

It sends Thomas toppling over the edge and he practically screams Newt's name as his orgasm hit him like a truck, he came into Newt's hand and onto the bed, tightening around Newt.

Newt's orgasm hit him hard too as he came inside Tommy, he hugged the brunette to his chest as he did.

After separating they cuddled together, passing out.

\------

Minho came back that afternoon to find that the boys weren't waiting for himself and when he went to the bedroom to find them he saw why and damn near shrieked.

"Guys really?!! Without me??"

Both boys woke up and blushed like mad, saying almost in unison, "Sorry honey!"

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what even o-0
> 
> This was gonna be a one shot but I think I'll do more on it O-o


End file.
